


Холст

by Ampaseh



Series: Дикдэми-драбблы от MFLuder [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Major Character Injury, Self-Discovery, Wordcount: 100, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Тело Дэмиана достойно полотен художника, французского или американского реалиста.





	Холст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821721) by [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder). 

Тело Дэмиана достойно полотен художника, французского или американского реалиста. Каждый мускул исправен, идеально упруг и дышит силой. Каждый дюйм плоти, нетронутой шрамами, удивительно мягкий на ощупь. Рубцы выступают на ней, словно памятники гневу, храбрости, измене, смерти, жизни. 

_Жизнь_: проносится перед глазами. Вымывает из них зелень.  
Кровь такая тёмная, что кажется инородной на смуглой коже.

Золотистая кожа на руке Дика тоже замарана красным: он стискивает ладонь своего напарника, пока Альфред накладывает швы.  
— Вернись, — шепчет Дик, оставляя невысказанным: «Вернись ко мне». Как он мог не понимать? — _Дэмиан_.

Теперь он понимает. Если ещё не слишком поздно.

Тело Дэмиана лежит неподвижно, как холст живописца.


End file.
